Near's Betrayal
by SaneYaoiAddict
Summary: Matt shouldn't have died that day. But, because of Near's actions, he did. And for a cause that never comes to be...


"I know the location of Takada's kidnapper," Near said, calling one of the guards through an untraceable, voice-scrambled phone. "I can tell you, if you wish."

Near had Matt's car tracked with a bug that even _he_ wouldn't be able to detect. Mello would be his. He regretted the measures he'd taken, but the ends justify the means.

The voice on the other end of the line begged to know where "Lady Takada" was. He was only glad to comply, this once, though he couldn't care less about her.

"He should be about two miles west of your current location. He's moving quickly, so hurry." He hung up, not regretting what he had just done. He needed Mello for his own, and short of Matt's death, there was nothing that could happen to tear Mello from him.

He hoped Mello wouldn't be too sad about it, but there was no way to be sure. It was _Mello, _after all.

Ten minutes later, as he watched the news on multiple channels at once, he confirmed Matt's death. It was now officially too late to change his mind, to stop this.

He would miss Matt. He had been a great, loyal friend—even though he was the only person he ever interacted with besides him always treated him coldly, which he couldn't stand, he knew Matt was nothing short of wonderful. But in order for him to gain what he wanted, sacrifices must be made. His death was necessary, though still saddening. Guilt shot through Near's heart as he realized what he'd done. For the rest of his life, he would live with the knowledge that he'd sent his best—and only—friend to the grave, purposely.

For now, he forced the thought away. He needed to call Mello and tell him of Matt's death, to stop this impossible battle and come to him, where he could guarantee safety. He could give Mello the life he deserved. A better life than the one he lived with matt, who hadn't done anything to help Mello, to keep him safe, to cherish him, as Near had.

"Mello." He said as the phone was picked up, not bothering with an introduction or greeting.

"Near." Mello's tone implied hatred and sounded harsh, as if he wanted nothing more than to cry, or scream. Possibly both at once.

"Matt is dead." He said the words suddenly, and was sure to say them with a hint of grief, as to mislead Mello into thinking he wasn't responsible, as if he was grieving as well. Which he was; after all, he had been close to Matt, and if he used no emotion as always, Mello would get suspicious.

"I know." He sounded as if he was struggling to keep himself calm. Near knew it was quite the opposite. He had _loved_ Matt. But maybe Near could show him to love _him,_ instead, not that Matt was out of the picture.

"If they managed to kill Matt, you definitely aren't safe. Come with me. We can avenge him, and L, together."

"I'm not going to let you get _any_ credit for this. I'm going to catch him myself," Mello replied stubbornly.

No. Mello had to come with him. "I don't want you to die. I have something to tell you." He had never told Mello his feelings. The blonde thought him to be emotionless, when in reality, he acted that way so Mello wouldn't figure out how he really felt.

"It's not safe. They would have wanted you to be safe. They gave their lives to bring down Kira."

Unfortunately, Mello picked up on a subtext he hadn't noticed due to his need to keep Mello safe. "_They _would have, but you don't, is that right?"

He seemed to just look for reasons to _not_ go with Near, and that terrified him.

"No, of course not. We're allies. We should work together… I _do_ want you to be safe." He was struggling now to convince him.

"…If you want to tell me something, say it now. I'm only going over there when I catch this bastard, so I can run it in your arrogant face."

"…It's something you need to hear in person." He didn't try to hide the desperation in his voice.

"I think you're stalling because you have nothing to say. I'm not coming over."

_Click._ Mello hung up the phone without saying goodbye. All Near could hear was dial tone, the universal sound of rejection.

He knew Mello wouldn't come over, to safety, with him. He was too proud, too stubborn. Near just prayed for Mello's safety, that he would be alive long enough for him to see him again, to be able to say he loved him, and to start the relationship that they were now able to have, if he played his cards right.

He waited impatiently, watching his screens, eager to hear any news of Mello.

And then he heard the words he'd been dreading, words that made all his efforts to start a relationship with Mello in vain.

"…The other body is badly burned, and though assumed to be that of the kidnapper, is still currently unidentified…"

On all of the multiple screens, as if the words weren't clear enough to him, a picture flashed. As stated, the body was badly burned, and it was horrific to see such a thing on multiple screens, but Near recognized it immediately.

Mello.

"No…" He was in disbelief, though there was no way the body could have been anyone _but_ Mello's.

…Was this all for nothing? They hadn't captured Kira. Mello hadn't gotten with near. They had died for _nothing, _and Matt didn't even deserve his death. They both deserved better.

And Mello… Mello had died without knowing how Near felt about him, died cursing his name.

While Matt had died for their relationship that would never be. All Near had done was kill them both, cause them both so much pain.

…Mello had believed in God, if only as some form of comfort that someone would take care of Matt after his death, if not him. He knew that he had sinned, in order to get to where he was.

…Maybe God had allowed them to be together in death.

He almost believed, for a moment, if only for Mello's sake, to allow a small piece of him to live on in his own heart.

_**A/N: I wrote this kind of quickly during school, so tell me it isn't completely horrible? (:**_


End file.
